


Champion

by Poke Kei (Maki_Kei)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, originshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Kei/pseuds/Poke%20Kei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace finally fulfills his dream of becoming champion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Champion

**Author's Note:**

> Also puppy Aron is my favorite thing.

Steven stared, his eyes wide with surprise. He lifted a hand to his mouth, covering the smile that attempted to creep across his face. Wallace stood at the other end of the room, looking just as surprised as Steven. He fell to his knees, his Milotic turning it's head towards him. It nudged him with a look of worry on its face. Wallace just patted it's head, still unable to believe it.  
"Wallace, you did it." Steven couldn't hold back the brisk laugh from rising out of his throat.  
"I... wow, you didn't go easy on me right?" Wallace still appeared as if he was in denial.  
"Of course I didn't. Why would I?" Steven's smile broadened. Wallace had just defeated him, and though he knew Wallace would want to take his spot as Champion, he wasn't even disappointed. He was just so proud of Wallace that nothing else mattered.  
"I'm... Im going to be the Champion." Wallace stood up again, and hugged the Pokemon that was nudging him. It had been his dream for years to eventually become Hoenn's Champion as well as a Master level coordinator. And he had finally done both. There was no doubt he felt overwhelmingly grateful to that Milotic who had been by his side through the whole endeavor. "Thank you." He said gently to it. Steven felt a little wave of jealousy.  
"So, I guess it's time." Steven gestured towards the Hall of Fame. Wallace returned Milotic to its pokeball and followed Steven into the moment he'd waited for his whole life. 

Steven registered Wallace, and then turned to face him.  
"I already know your answer. But I ought to ask regardless. Would you like to be Champion?" Steven asked.  
"Oh Steven..." Wallace hugged the now former Champion. "You know as much as I do that I don't want to put you out of a job...but I've been dreaming about this my entire life." Wallace said. Steven pulled Wallace out to arm's length and pushed a finger up to Wallace's lips.  
"And I want you to accomplish your dream. I have Devon Corp and a love of caving to keep me busy. Don't worry about me." Steven pulled himself into Wallace's chest. "I'm so proud of you."  
"Thank you love." Wallace stroked Steven's hair before caressing his cheek and moving his hand under Steven's chin. Wallace pulled the younger man's face up to meet his own.  
"Is this the part where I give you your congratulations kiss?" Steven asked. Wallace answered by simply leaning over and kissing him. Steven responded in a low breathy hum. He reached up and tangled his fingers in Wallace's hair, tucking his fingertips into the silky hat that was neatly pulled over Wallace's head.  
They parted a moment later, Steven staring endearingly into his lover's eyes.  
"I guess we'll have to save this for later." Wallace lowered his hands to rest in the small of Steven's back. Steven nodded.  
"I guess I should get back to the matter at hand." Steven turned out of Wallace's embrace and returned to register him as Champion. Wallace came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Steven's chest and resting his chin on Steven's shoulder. Steven smiled, feeling very happy in that moment.

Steven walked through the doorway of his house only to be meeted by an excited Aron. He crouched down to pet the small pokemon who wiggled under his touch.  
"Wallace did it. I'm proud of him but... It'll take some getting used to." Steven tapped his mouth with the index finger of his free hand. "What will I do now that I have so much free time..?" Steven's imagination proceeded to go wild with thoughts of how much time he'd have for spelunking now. "I guess that's a plus." Though his role as Champion wasn't that time consuming (seeing as very few trainers ever got far enough to face him) Steven still had to man his spot all day. He'd also take his "free time" helping his father with Devon. It left less time for his hobby than Steven would have liked.  
The door opened and Steven whipped his head around to see an adoring Wallace watching him play with Aron.  
"Welcome home." Steven popped up and walked over to Wallace.  
"Glad to be home dear." Wallace replied, taking Steven' hand. The two nuzzled their noses into one another's before kissing briefly. Aron pushed against their legs impatiently.  
"Alright, fine. You too." Wallace leaned down and picked her up. He held her securely in his arms before turning back to Steven.  
"I think she wants us to come to bed." Steven pet her head. Wallace leaned in and gave Steven a kiss on his forehead, and then on the tip of his nose. Steven giggled, straightening up Wallace's shirt collar. Upon finishing he patted Wallace's shoulders firmly. "You definitely have the looks of a champion." Steven said and gently ran his hands up Wallace's neck and into his jaw line. They kissed again, Aron pressed between their chests, still cradled in Wallace's arms.  
"You look more like a Champion than I do. I think my looks apeal to the stage better. Maybe I'll let you have the Champion title back after I have a bit of fun?" Wallace teased.  
"I dont think it works that way." Steven chuckled, and Wallace kissed him once more. Aron whined for attention, and both Steven and Wallace patted her back for a second to temporarily satisfy her.  
"Why don't we let her sleep?" Wallace asked when they parted.  
"Yeah." Steven breathed. They returned Aron to her poke ball so she could sleep, and went to the bedroom to do the same. They laid in each others embrace and chatted the way they did every night.  
"How does it feel being free of responsibility?" Wallace purred.  
"Not entirely free, but I think I'll do some travelling." Steven replied, sticking an index finger up between them.  
"Don't stray too far from home." Wallace pushed a stray piece of Steven's hair behind his ear.  
"I'll come home at night. Besides, we won't see each other during the day anyway." Steven nuzzled into Wallace's neck. Wallace chuckled and stroked Steven's hair.  
"And I'll be waiting for you." Wallace kissed the top of Steven's head.  
"And how does it feel being the Champion of the region now?" Steven breathed into Wallace's collarbone.  
"I'm excited about it." Wallace turned a little, wrapping his arms around his companion. Steven snuggled closer, burying his face into Wallace's chest.  
"I'm proud of you." Steven said tiredly. He began drifting off to sleep, but wasn't out of it before he heard the sweet words of his gentle lover.  
"But you'll always be my Champion."


End file.
